All The Stars
by a red burn
Summary: And then she found out love was the most beautiful thing.


Title: All The Stars

Author: Andréa

Summary: And then she found out love was the most beautiful thing.

Category: Monica/Andrew

Rating: G. I'm being so much simple with this one.

A/N: Never wrote a TBAA fanfic before, but probably will write more if I feel like it and school is too boring.  
  
This is only a nonsense rambling idea that I had of last minute.  
  
English IS NOT my native language, but nevertheless I'll try my best and beyond not to screw anything up and keep my mistakes as far away as possible.  
  
Reviews and feedback is always welcome, although, please, if you have a criticism, keep it to yourself. It's very mean when you have to hear/read that someone didn't like what you did, however if you want to point a mistake or improve my writing feel free to say anything, I'll listen happily to it

**-**

His eyes buried into hers and they were so deep and bright and green that she felt as if he was invading her very soul -her angel soul- and discovering -seeing, listening, deciphering- all her thoughts and feelings, which only the Father knew and sure enough, what was running through her head was something that only God should know. His eyes carried such powerful love that made her wish she was human, only to feel that little bit of emotion she truly envied from humans.  
  
She returned his smile as soon as the sight of it reached her eyes and made that little tilt of head to look at him better. Her shoulder length hair fell to one side, softly covering one of her cheeks, her ever present hat -a deep kind of dark red this time, like passion- protecting her auburn head. She wished she had a cup of non-decaf mocha latte, only to complete the picture.  
  
And as if hearing her thoughts, his smile got wider.  
  
And her legs turned into jelly -literally. Her bare to the knees legs were shaking up so badly that she was almost sure she would fall to the ground and embarrass the life out of her. And when he came closer to give her a well-deserved hug, she felt that weird feeling in her belly, one that she had come to feel a while ago, whenever he was around. It was like something would come to life inside her and was begging to be freed.  
  
It was something similar to the feeling of when it is the last day of winter, and you're waiting oh so anxiously for the spring to arrive.  
  
But it was just so much more powerful.  
  
And his green eyes, lit by the light of the moon and stars above them weren't helping at all.  
  
He touched her hand, entwining their fingers together so softly, pulling her to come with him. She only smile again and nodded as she let him led the way to wherever he was taking her.  
  
What was this? She asked herself as that burning fire shot through her body, flaming everywhere, seeming to end up right in her belly, as he tugged at her hand and didn't let it go anymore, not until they were on the top of the hill and he put his hands on her shoulders instead.  
  
And it was beautiful. All of it.  
  
He sat, and she sat -she sat as closer to him as she dared to- the scent of his cologne filling her air. She looked up only to cast a quick glance at him, but he was already looking at her, his ever so green and bright -was that possible? - and his smile beautifully on. She had to blush. And she had to smile back. And all of those aforementioned feelings came full throttle when h put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, then pressed a light kiss to her head.  
  
She sighed so very happily. Oh yes, that was beautiful indeed.  
  
The sight, however, looked like millions and millions of fireflies flying, right ahead, down below, with all those house and building lights on, blinking and blinking, while one turned on and the other turned off. On and off, on and off, a pattern. Just like the caress on her arm, he so unconsciously was giving her.  
  
On and off. Up and down.  
  
He sighed and pressed her more into him just when he started to play with her hand and fingers. She looked up at that only to find out her was already looking at her, again. This time she didn't blush, didn't smile, didn't look away. She just couldn't do it. What she saw in his eyes froze her.  
  
She knew what he was going to do before he started to bend his head down, much before his breath tickled her lips and face, way before his lips gingerly touched hers.  
  
All coherent thought fled from her head.  
  
Instead of pulling way after that soft act, he only pressed his lips more firmly onto hers, tasting that beautiful -and newfound sweet flavor of her mouth, as he brought one hand up to her face, cupping her cheeks. He kept on that action of sweetly kissing her when she didn't protest, didn't pull away.  
  
But she had to pull away, God, she had to, for as in human form she had to breath just like any other person and she found out that very annoying, she never despised a human necessity as much as she did that very moment.  
  
She didn't look at him at first, but eventually she bought her eyes up and she soon was mesmerized by his green pools, hypnotized by them and what she saw n them this time almost mad hr fait because again, she knew what he was going to do before he did it.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
And he was silenced by hard lips over his and she kissed him more firmly, and deeper and just as loving as he had done. And, Lord forgives her, that was just so good and amazing and beautiful and the weird feeling in her belly was there, part of it, and she realized that was a good thing and not the sign she was going to get sick like she had believed, or hoped.  
  
And she kissed him, he kissed her.  
  
"I love you." She murmured in between kisses.  
  
And it was the ending of it all.  
  
Or maybe only the beginning, because love was the most worthy and beautiful thing in the whole world.

**-**  
  
Fin


End file.
